A typical radiator used in an automotive vehicle as a heat exchanger for the engine coolant is provided with a draincock or valve at its base to facilitate the removal of coolant from the engine. A commonly used drain valve is a brass assembly having a fitting soldered to the lower portion of the radiator tank threadedly receiving a valve or cock assembly. The valve assembly generally includes two or more threaded members, a pair of sealing surfaces and a knob. In addition to the need to solder the insert to the radiator tank, the threaded surfaces of the fitting and the valve elements must be formed by a screw machine. Furthermore, the valve assembly must be threaded into the insert and torqued to a predetermined magnitude during manufacture of the radiator assembly.
This invention provides a valve assembly which can be preassembled and simply pushed into a stamped hole or opening formed in a container such as a radiator tank. The invention also provides a valve assembly which can be molded from a low cost plastic material and which requires no machining processes in manufacture. The invention further provides a valve assembly not subject to metallic corrosion and not reliant on metal-to-metal sealing. Finally, the invention provides a valve construction which is economical to produce, reliable in operation and readily adaptable for use in a conventional automobile radiator.
A valve assembly constructed in accordance with this invention includes: (1) an insert received within an opening formed in a wall of a container or tank, (2) a plug member received within the insert member, and (3) a seal or gasket. The insert includes a portion having a cross sectional shape that cooperates with the shape of the opening in the tank to prevent rotation of the insert relative to the tank and threaded portion having an axis extending generally perpendicular to the wall of the tank. The plug member includes a stem portion threadedly received within the insert member and a head portion which compresses the gasket against the tank wall.